


[DATA LOST]

by everythingFangirl



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Lunch Club, SCP Foundation, Sleepy Boys Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Dehumanization, Friendship, Gen, Immortality, Telepathy, my magnum opus ladies and gentlemen, now featuring Women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingFangirl/pseuds/everythingFangirl
Summary: from: Researcher Watsonto: Researcher Fundysubject: Concerning SCP-7003Fundy,As you are beginning your research on SCP-7003, I thought it would be appropriate to share a few files to start you off. All of the following objects have had substantial interactions with one another, as well as SCP-7003 itself, and it may prove useful for you to be aware of these connections. I hope you find them interesting!Good luck :)Phil---An SCP AU featuring members of the Dream SMP and various other content creators.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cooper Schulz & Travis | Traves, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu, No Romantic Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 398
Kudos: 1411





	1. SCP-7777

**Author's Note:**

> Note October 7th 2020: title has been changed from SCP-7777, "Lunch Club" to [DATA LOST] in order to better reflect the direction this story has taken. 
> 
> This fic is a collection of SCP-style documents and a few prose one-shots, all taking place in the same universe but not necessarily in chronological order (sorry about that). It started off as purely Lunch Club-centric, but it's now also branched out to various other more Dream SMP-centered content creators like Sleepy Boys Inc. and the Dream Team. Feel free to skip around between chapters if you want to, or if you're only here for a certain creator (I've added a cast list for each chapter in the fic's end notes if you want to look for a certain person), but there's a little bit of a more coherent story built if you read everything in order. I've had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I hope you enjoy reading it too!
> 
> No shipping or violence is featured here, and never will be. This is purely a work of fiction, and the characters are heavily fictionalized versions of these creators' online personas. I'm trying to be respectful of the creators and I don't want to cause any harm, so if this crosses a boundary and should be taken down, I'll gladly do so.
> 
> EDIT January 9th 2021: CallMeCarson has been removed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Item #:** SCP-7777
> 
>  **Object Class:** Euclid
> 
>  **Description:** SCP-7777 is the collective designation for six humanoid entities.
> 
> SCP-7777 originally operated as a group of comedy and gaming content creators on the websites YouTube and Twitch, collectively known as the “Lunch Club”. With the exception of SCP-7777-3, all instances were able to pass as humans in their published videos and streams.

**Item #:** SCP-7777

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Each instance of SCP-7777 other than SCP-7777-1 and SCP-7777-4 is to be contained within a standard humanoid containment unit. SCP-7777-1 is to be contained within a modified humanoid containment unit, with the addition of a 2m x 1m x 1m pool of water which is to be refilled daily. ~~SCP-7777-4 is to be contained within a plain 3m x 3m x 3m containment cell.~~ SCP-7777-4 is to be contained within a modified humanoid containment unit with no access to any plumbing system or site-wide air ventilation. 

Any personnel that come into contact with SCP-7777-3 are required to wear noise-cancelling headgear at all times.

Should either SCP-7777-3 or SCP-7777-4 attempt to breach containment, the following sound recordings are to be broadcast site-wide in order to incapacitate them:

  * The 2009 advertising jingle for the Japanese dessert product Giga Pudding (for use on SCP-7777-3 and SCP-7777-4)
  * The song “Fireflies” by Adam Young (for use on SCP-7777-4)
  * The track “Stal” by Daniel Rosenfeld (for use on SCP-7777-3)



Following Incident 7777-B, each instance of SCP-7777 is to be provided with the following:

  * A personal computer with access to local area network 7777-NOON,
  * A microphone,
  * A camera,
  * Speakers,
  * Several video games with singleplayer or local multiplayer features.



SCP-7777 are allowed to communicate with each other via the local area network through voice calls, video calls, or text messages, as well as local multiplayer video games. All communication should be monitored, and should SCP-7777 attempt to coordinate a containment breach or endanger Foundation staff, all communication privileges are to be revoked indefinitely. Sustained communication is otherwise required for the purposes of allowing SCP-7777’s various cognitohazardous effects to aid in its own containment.

 **Description:** SCP-7777 is the collective designation for six humanoid entities. Each of them possess physical characteristics that make them distinct from non-anomalous humans; Most also have cognitohazardous effects that aid in the containment of SCP-7777 itself.

SCP-7777-1 to SCP-7777-5 have each attempted to breach containment at least once. However, as SCP-7777-6 has been cooperative with the Foundation and convinced the others to remain docile as well, these attempts have ceased since Incident 7777-B.

SCP-7777 originally operated as a group of comedy and gaming content creators on the websites YouTube and Twitch, collectively known as the “Lunch Club”. With the exception of SCP-7777-3, all instances were able to pass as humans in their published videos and streams, and SCP-7777-3 avoided detection by never showing its face. 

SCP-7777 instances are known to often make jokes and comedic bits, including when questioned about serious topics. For this reason, any information received from an instance of SCP-7777 needs to be checked and confirmed with another instance, preferably SCP-7777-1 or SCP-7777-6. 

**SCP-7777-1** is an augmented male caucasian human, referred to by other instances of SCP-7777 as “Cooper” or “cscoop”. It possesses gills and internal organs that allow it to breathe underwater, as well as a tail resembling that of an unidentified fish. Besides these features, the rest of SCP-7777-1’s body is genetically identical to a human. 

SCP-7777-1 is amphibious, being able to survive both on land and underwater. However, if away from water for more than four hours at a time, SCP-7777-1 will begin to feel immense physical discomfort, its skin will begin to dry, and it will have difficulty breathing. SCP-7777-1 has said that its fish features were deliberate modifications by an unidentified individual, but has declined to share further details. 

SCP-7777-1’s presence will reduce the effect of any anomalous events that occur within approximately 3 meters of it. Whether this effect has a shared origin with its animal modifications is currently unknown, and SCP-7777-1 has declined to share information regarding this. There have been multiple requests for experiments regarding the usage of SCP-7777-1's effects to aid in the containment of other objects; so far, all have been denied due to the uncooperative nature of SCP-7777-1. 

**SCP-7777-2** is an augmented male caucasian human, referred to by other instances of SCP-7777 as “Travis” or “traves”. It possesses the ears and tail of the Canis familiaris species, specifically of the Shiba Inu breed. Besides these features, the rest of SCP-7777-2’s body is genetically identical to a human. 

SCP-7777-1 has stated that SCP-7777-2’s animal modifications share an origin with those of SCP-7777-1. However, when questioned about this, SCP-7777-2 becomes visibly distressed and refuses to provide further information. 

SCP-7777-2 will reduce the intensity of the emotions of any sentient creature that hears its voice or reads any text that it has written, as well as making them more amicable and compliant towards SCP-7777-2. This effect extends to recordings of SCP-7777-2’s voice. The strength of this effect is variable, appearing to have a connection to SCP-7777-2’s mental state, and cannot be consciously controlled by SCP-7777-2. When in contact with other instances of SCP-7777, this effect can be used to aid in their containment by rendering them more docile. 

Aside from a single attempted containment breach, SCP-7777-2 has generally been cooperative with Foundation staff. However, it has been persistent in requesting better treatment for itself and the rest of SCP-7777. Due to the anomalous effects of SCP-7777-2, Foundation personnel are generally compelled to comply with its requests, so any requests need to be authorized with an individual that hasn’t been in contact with SCP-7777-2.

 **SCP-7777-3** is a humanoid entity, referred to by other instances of SCP-7777 as “Schlatt”, “jschlatt”, or various male names including “Jonathan”, “Jason” and “Jebediah”. Its head seems to be that of a male member of the species Ovis aries, with large horns and white fur. The rest of its body is that of a male caucasian human of indeterminate age. 

SCP-7777-3 is able to extensively manipulate the volume and sound of its own voice beyond the capacity of its vocal chords. In addition, sentient creatures will be physically compelled to comply with any commands audibly given by SCP-7777-3, even if they attempt to resist mentally. SCP-7777-3 originally attempted to use this effect to escape Foundation custody, but since coming into contact with the effects of SCP-7777-2 following Incident 7777-B, it has pacified considerably. As SCP-7777-3 is currently compliant with the foundation, its abilities can be used to hinder other instances of SCP-7777 from attempting to breach containment.

SCP-7777-3 reacts adversely to several sound recordings, including:

  * The 2009 advertising jingle for Giga Pudding. When exposed to this recording, SCP-7777-3 becomes unable to control its body and begins moving along with the rhythm of the piece. 
  * The track Stal by Daniel Rosenfeld. When exposed to this recording, SCP-7777-3 is immobilized and begins screaming in anger with the sound of its voice amplified and distorted. 



_A reminder to personnel, SCP-7777-3 will attempt to sell you his cryptocurrency. Do not buy it. It does not exist. Those diamonds will be taken out of your salary._ -Dr. Allen

 **SCP-7777-4** in its default state is a sentient, amorphous mass of green slime, referred to by other instances of SCP-7777 as “Charlie”, "Slime" or “Slimecicle”. SCP-7777-4 is capable of extensively manipulating the mass, shape, consistency, and color of its form, usually choosing to resemble a male caucasian human. It is able to replicate the properties of various materials including metals and fabrics, using this effect to create clothing for itself. Other forms that are commonly taken by SCP-7777-4 include:

  * A male human infant 
  * A male humanoid entity, resembling characteristics of the fictional “half-elf” race from the tabletop role-playing game Dungeons and Dragons
  * A small ball of slime with orifices resembling simplified eyes and a mouth.



SCP-7777-4 causes a mild sense of irritation and annoyance in any sentient being it communicates with. This emotion blocks out any other negative emotions someone may be feeling in that moment, including anger or fear. When communicating with the rest of SCP-7777, this effect can be used to deter them from considering thoughts of escape or violence.

SCP-7777-4 reacts adversely to several sound recordings, including:

  * The 2009 advertising jingle for Giga Pudding. When exposed to this recording, SCP-7777-4 becomes unable to control its body and begins moving along with the rhythm of the piece. 
  * The song Fireflies by Adam Young. When exposed to this recording, SCP-7777-4 is compelled to sing along with the lyrics. 



Whether these responses are related to those of SCP-7777-3 is currently unknown.

 **SCP-7777-5** appears to be a male caucasian human. It is referred to by other instances of SCP-7777 as “Noah” or “Hugbox”. The true nature of SCP-7777-6 is infohazardous; any attempt to discuss the anomalous effects of SCP-7777-5 will turn into discussion of how cool Cooper is. Did you know that Cooper is really cool? He’s my favorite member of the Lunch Club. Oh, and Charlie is really funny. Schlatt is such a great guy. Boy, I sure love Ted. 

SCP-7777-5 seemingly doesn’t need to blink. 

**SCP-7777-6** appears to be a male caucasian human. It is referred to as “Ted”, "Theodore" or “Ted Nivison” by other instances of SCP-7777. 

SCP-7777-6 causes sentient beings to feel a strong sense of respect towards it. The specific nature of this effect depends on the being’s relationship with SCP-7777-6: if they are allied or friendly, the being would consider it a leader and be in awe of it, to the extent that they find it difficult to disobey its commands; however, if they are enemies, the being would have a strong sense of fear towards it that would prevent it from causing harm to the entity. SCP-7777-6 is able to consciously control the strength of this effect. As SCP-7777-6 is currently compliant with the Foundation, this effect prevents other instances of SCP-7777 from considering thoughts of escape if SCP-7777-6 doesn’t allow it.

The full extent of SCP-7777-6’s abilities is currently unknown, but during interviews, it has given staff reason to believe that its capabilities go far beyond its passive cognitohazardous effect. 

**Incident Log 7777-A:**

On ██/██/████, SCP-7777-1 began an online stream on the object’s collective account on the website Twitch. [REDACTED], which led to SCP-7777-3 to accidentally reveal its anomalous nature to an audience of ██ thousand viewers. Foundation staff were notified immediately by Junior Researcher Dave ██████, who had been watching the stream. Subsequently, the stream was shut down and all traces of it were removed from the Internet. SCP-7777 was captured and contained by Foundation staff. Amnestics were uploaded to all SCP-7777’s social media accounts that compelled their audience to forget the events of the stream, and the public was informed that SCP-7777 had been killed in a plane crash flying from ███ ███████ to ███ █████. 

**Incident Log 7777-B:**

On ██/██/████, SCP-7777-1 requested an interview with Dr. Allen. During this interview, he requested to be able to communicate regularly with the rest of SCP-7777 for the purposes of pacifying it through the cognitohazardous effects of SCP-7777-2. As a reward for good behavior, and on the condition that the system would yield effective results, Dr. Allen subsequently authorized the use of an isolated local area network for digital communication between SCP-7777. This system was implemented for a trial period of ██ days solely between SCP-7777-2 and SCP-7777-4, and following the apparent success of this trial, was implemented permanently between all of SCP-7777 on ██/██/████.

**Incident Log 7777-C:**

[DATA LOST]


	2. SCP-7760

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Item #:** SCP-7760
> 
>  **Object Class:** Euclid
> 
>  **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-7760 is to be contained in a modified, completely soundproof humanoid containment unit. Cell furnishings are to be constructed of soft materials whenever possible in order to prevent any unnecessary production of sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Turns out I wasn't done with this after all. I got a sudden stroke of inspiration and wrote this in about 30 minutes, I just couldn't let the idea go.

**Item #:** SCP-7760

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-7760 is to be contained in a modified, completely soundproof humanoid containment unit. Cell furnishings are to be constructed of soft materials whenever possible in order to prevent any unnecessary production of sound.

SCP-7760 is to wear a muzzle on its face that prevents it from speaking and reduces the strength of any vocalizations it may produce. Verbal communication with SCP-7760 is strictly forbidden, and interviews are to be carried out through written media only. 

Under no circumstances is SCP-7760 to have access to the following:

  * Musical instruments,
  * Electronic sound production devices,
  * Glass objects.



**Description:** SCP-7760 is a caucasian male human with no abnormal physical characteristics. It is ███ cm in height and ██ kg in weight, has brown hair and eyes, and is in good physical condition. SCP-7760 was 22 years old at the time of its acquisition.

SCP-7760 has sonokinetic abilities; it is able to amplify the volume and duration of any sound waves exponentially, as well as manipulate their direction and frequency to a certain extent. It has some level of control over this ability; if desired, it can use sound waves for offensive purposes, damaging objects and human auditory systems. 

After testing, it has been found that SCP-7760 uses the energy resources within its own body in order to amplify the energy of its sound waves. Therefore, the strength of the sound it produces is limited by the capacities of the human body to store energy. In addition, SCP-7760 seems to be limited in the amount it can amplify the volume of a sound based on the sound’s original volume; quieter sounds can be amplified less than louder sounds can. 

SCP-7760 has attempted to breach containment once, resulting in the deaths of █ Foundation personnel and permanent hearing loss for ██ agents and researchers. Following this incident, SCP-7760 has not attempted violence again, but has stayed uncooperative with most Foundation staff.

Prior to containment, SCP-7760 was known as William Gold, often going by the alias Wilbur Soot. It operated as a content creator and musician on several websites including YouTube and Twitch. 

**Addendum 1:** As of ██/██/████, SCP-7760 was observed to be displaying common symptoms of depression. When questioned about its state, SCP-7760 attributed this to its continuing isolation from the sound of human voices and meaningful contact with other people, as well as its inability to perform music. 

**Note from Dr. Allen, dated 30/4/████:** _Of course 7760 is [EXPLETIVE REDACTED] depressed, it hasn’t had a conversation that’s lasted longer than five minutes for months._

_I have a proposition for Researcher Watson. I have been working with SCP-7777 for some time now, and I’ve been able to implement a system that allows digital communication between its instances. Not only has this proven beneficial for the cooperation of 7777 with the Foundation, it has also shown considerable benefits when it comes to the mental health of 7777. I believe this could help 7760 as well, as long as we restrict communication to text messages._

**Addendum 2: Amendments to Containment Procedures:** As of ██/██/████, SCP-7760 is to have access to a computing device with a touch screen and access to isolated local area network 7777-NOON. This device should not contain a microphone, speakers, or mechanical keyboard that could produce sound. 

SCP-7760 is allowed to use this device to communicate with [SCP-7777](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084605/chapters/55224130) via text messages exclusively. All communication should be heavily monitored, and should either of the objects attempt to coordinate a containment breach, all communication privileges are to be revoked indefinitely.

 **Addendum 3:** As of Incident 7777-C, SCP-7777 is [DATA LOST]. Following this, the amendments to SCP-7760’s containment procedures outlined in Addendum 2 are to be rescinded ~~indefinitely~~ until a suitable alternative can be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am (probably) going to write things other than reports for this AU eventually. I definitely want to flesh out a lot of the things I've introduced in these two chapters. 
> 
> Stay tuned, and thank you for reading!


	3. what it means to be human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't given up on this after all :)

Travis used to be human. Now, he’s not so sure anymore. 

He was born as human. Then… things changed.

For a while, he thought it wasn’t so bad. Maybe it was even nice, or fun, to be what he is. But hoodies and sweatpants and faceless streams can only hide so much, and the Foundation had still caught up with him eventually. Now they’ve got him locked up, and while they seem nice enough, and while they’re never quite cruel, it’s still clear that they don’t think of him as a normal person.

But he is a normal person, right?

The Foundation have explained what they do and why he’s here. At first he was angry and he was scared, but over time he started to doubt even that. They’re trying to do good, right? 

Back when things first changed, Travis relied on Cooper’s strength and his certainty more than he’d like to admit. Still does, in a way. But he hasn’t talked to Cooper in… how long has it even been, anyway? How long has he been alone?

So he waits in the silence, and he doubts. Doubts the Foundation, doubts Cooper, and doubts himself.

~

Cooper was a human then, and he’s damn well not going to let anybody tell him he isn’t one now. 

The fact that his body has been warped and twisted and built upon in ways he still doesn’t quite understand; the fact that even an hour away from water makes his skin dry and his throat parched and his head ache. Those are painful, constant reminders that physically, he’s drifted far, far away from humanity. But his mind? That’s all him. That’s the same Cooper who grew up as a human being, and that Cooper is still fucking human now. No matter how the Foundation treats him, no matter how often Travis says he’s doubting it. 

That anger, that certainty, is what keeps him fighting even when everything’s ripped away, when he’s confined to a tiny cell away from his whole life. Well, almost. Travis is still somewhere in this facility. So is Noah, so is Schlatt, so are all of them. Maybe some of them are monsters, but that still doesn’t excuse… whatever the fuck all of this is. It’s fucked up, and it’s wrong.

Cooper is still human, and anyone who thinks he’s going to spend the rest of his life in a cage is an idiot.

~

Schlatt doesn’t want to be human, but if the last few years have taught him anything, it’s that he’s far more human than he could have ever expected. 

For so long, he just viewed them as pawns, tools, funny playthings. Down there, where he’s from, that’s a depressingly common mindset. Up here, he thought he could keep that up, playing jokes and scaring them and just having fun without doubt and worry. But then he started to care. Only a little at first, but then those fuckers grew on him, like mold or a fly that won’t stop buzzing around your head. Like an annoying kid that won’t leave you alone no matter how much you ask it to. A kid that you eventually start caring about anyway, even if you don’t want to admit it. 

Maybe this metaphor has gone a little off-track.

The point is, he cares. He hates to admit it, but he does. And compassion is such a human emotion that at first it made him feel sick, but over time, he’s grown used to it. Maybe, and this is still difficult for him to admit, he even likes it. 

And now the Foundation is trying to take all of that away from him again.

They’re trying to reduce him to a monster again, just some creature, just a threat. He hates them for it, despises every single one of them. 

And the worst part isn’t even that they’re doing it to Schlatt. 

The worst part is that they’re doing it to _them_.

And that makes him more furious than anything they could ever do to him.

~

Charlie thinks he’s human. He wants everyone else to know he’s one more desperately than anything else in the world. 

He’s lived most of his life as one. He can make his body look completely identical to one. But the moment he lets his guard down or a drop of the Foundation’s sedatives hits him, he’s still just a pile of green goop, and nothing he does can ever make him forget that. 

When they first brought him in, they hadn’t even given him a bed to sleep on. Just because of where he’s from, what he’s been, they think that who he is now doesn’t even matter? The Charlie that grew up in a human family with human friends in a human society doesn’t matter now, because of the Charlie who came from the stars and landed in a field somewhere twenty-one years ago?

No matter what he says and how he acts, they don’t care about who he is, only _what_ he is. 

The other boys don’t. The only thing that changed when they found out was that they started to finally trust him with their own secrets. None of them care, none of them treat him as strange or repulsive or non-human, and he loves them for it. He loves them for a lot of reasons, really, but the fact is that they know and they _don’t care._ With them, it’s even become easier to accept what he is. Their mock groans of disgust when he turns into a ball of slime or the laughter when he uses his power for a bit help him boost those thoughts just a bit each time, and little by little, that confidence grows. 

That’s what keeps him going even when he’s in that cell, and when a request to transfer him to a humanoid containment unit comes through, he thinks he knows who to thank. And he wishes so, so badly that he could do it in person. 

~

Noah wants to be human. 

Humans are fascinating, he thinks. He’s turned his body into a shape that replicates theirs exactly. He tries his best to observe, to learn, to be like them. Sometimes he forgets the little things, to blink or to breate, but those details are the most interesting of all. 

Noah’s mind, his true form, is of course so s̴̻͒͐̒o̶̼͇͊̈́̄ ̷̠̰̘̏̈́̈f̶͔̺̍a̴͈͂̐̕r̷̗͈̃ ̷̛̦͈͎̖̱̲̩̠̒̇̅̈́̆̕b̵̨̦̪͉̗̹̟͇͓͍̜̥͕̽̈́ ̷̬̰͌͗͐͛̌̅͑̑̓̚͠͝ý̴̢̢̤͔͇͔͇̰͍̇̿̚ ̵̧̨̫͙̪̘͙̪͇̫͈̿͌͆ ̴̼̘͋͊̑̐̅͛͘̚d̷̡̩̠̻͙̏̉ ̶͙̏̈́̀̇̌̚ť̶̯̉̀̍̚ḫ̶̺͙̿͐̄̀̎̑̒͂̉͘ ̵̣̜̫͂̈̔̔͌̆̄̎̿͘͝m̶̨͓̳͚̻͙͔̄́͋͌̽͑̚̚ ̴̡͉͎̝̝̤̮͍̺̦̹̟̯̏̇̆̽̆͜t̴̘̥̊̊̇͂͊̑̄͋̇͒̌̓̕͝ ̸̡͉̣̲̖̗̻̩̹̅̔̓̀͑͊͝ ̸̢̲̳̻̼̉͊̈́t̴͓̩̱͖͗̽̒̏̑

Ah. He can’t even talk about that here. 

Well, whatever he is, his mind is about as different from a human’s as you can get. He still tries to think like one, and he finds that it’s fun. Then he finds that he regrets thinking of it as such, thinking of humans as just fun objects to study. Making friends has definitely changed that mindset. 

He doesn’t just observe humans, he admires them. Their compassion, their kindness, their carefree nature, their imagination. They can spend hours doing functionally nothing and still enjoy themselves, they give up things for others even when it’s not necessary, they spend time together just because it’s fun, because they enjoy each other’s company. Noah wants that. 

Meeting the others gave him that, and with them, he felt more like a person than ever. He’ll never be able to repay that debt.

Now, having to stay here in containment, by himself, alone, is torturous.

He might be able to get out by himself, if he tried. But he couldn’t bring any of the others with him. And if he leaves them behind, what kind of human would he be?

~

Ted knows he isn’t human. 

He relishes in that fact. Before the others knew, he could drop that fact into conversation so casually, and none of them would even suspect it wasn’t a bit. He was dangling his nature and his power over their heads for years by a thread, and laughed when they never once looked up. 

The Foundation knows he’s not human. Ted knows the Foundation knows he’s not human. They’ve told him why they’re keeping them here, and he’s told them that he’s still keeping secrets from them. It’s nice, the sort of mutual understanding they have. Or, at least, the mutual understanding the Foundation thinks they have. 

Ted’s cooperating with them for now, yes, but only as long as it suits him. He understands their purpose and their goals, yes, but only as long as it suits him. And he stays put nicely in his cell, yes, but only as long as it suits him.

Because Ted may not be human, but his friends are. He knows they don’t deserve any of this. He knows how to help them, and he could never forgive himself if he didn’t do everything it takes to get them out of here. He knows he would walk through hell and back for every single one of them, over and over again. 

And in the end, doesn’t that make him just a little bit more human, too?

~

~~Wilbur knows he's human, and he despises anyone who tries to tell him he's not.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come full circle, I've returned to the first thing I ever posted to ao3. It's interesting to see how much my writing has changed during such a short period of time. I'm so grateful to this community for helping me develop my skills and motivation and just generally being so much fun, ily <3
> 
> (possibly) more to come :)


	4. SCP-7336

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Item #:** SCP-7336
> 
>  **Object Class:** Keter
> 
>  **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-7336 is functionally impossible to contain, and it is currently staying with the Foundation on its own volition. 
> 
> **Description:** SCP-7336 is a sentient consciousness operating independently from any single physical body. It is capable of ‘possessing’ the body of any non-anomalous human being regardless of factors such as age and gender (SCP-7336 has claimed that it is also able to do this with boars and domestic pigs, but this is yet to be confirmed).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting this was a nightmare, hopefully it's worth it.

**Item #:** SCP-7336

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-7336 is functionally impossible to contain, and it is currently staying with the Foundation on its own volition. 

Any current instance of SCP-7336-B is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment unit. Should SCP-7336-B lose any of the anomalous physical characteristics caused by SCP-7336, security personnel and Researcher Watson should be informed immediately, as this indicates a containment breach.

 **Description:** SCP-7336 is a sentient consciousness operating independently from any single physical body. It is capable of ‘possessing’ the body of any non-anomalous human being regardless of factors such as age and gender (SCP-7336 has claimed that it is also able to do this with boars and domestic pigs, but this is yet to be confirmed). Any body currently possessed by SCP-7336 is hence referred to as SCP-7336-B. After being overtaken by SCP-7336, any instance of SCP-7336-B will lose its personality and independent thoughts, and its body will be completely controlled by SCP-7336. SCP-7336 can end this ‘possession’ at any time, after which SCP-7336 will immediately occupy another nearby human body. This property makes it functionally impossible to physically contain SCP-7336.

Instances of SCP-7336-B develop several anomalous characteristics after being overtaken by SCP-7336:

  * Pink hair coloration,
  * Red eye coloration,
  * Reflexes and senses heightened beyond standard human capacity (the full extent of this has not yet been determined),
  * Increased proficiency with a number of premodern combat weapons. SCP-7336 has been observed to prefer swords, but its skill with other weapons including axes, bows and crossbows is also notable.



These characteristics disappear completely once SCP-7336 leaves the instance of SCP-7336-B. Former instances of SCP-7336-B have no memory of the existence of SCP-7336 or of the time their body was occupied by it.

Past records of SCP-7336 have indicated that it commonly acts extremely hostile towards humans, seemingly having no regard for their well-being. Witness accounts of SCP-7336 have indicated that it will attempt to attack at even the slightest provocation, frequently resulting in serious injury to its victims.

However, since its voluntary acquisition by the Foundation, SCP-7336 has become noticeably more docile, and has shown interest in learning more about human nature and behavior as well as overcoming its violent tendencies. SCP-7336 is still noted to act aloof and arrogant to members of Foundation staff, but it has not physically harmed anybody since its acquisition or attempted a containment breach. It has indicated that it is instead able to redirect its aggression to defeating people within multiplayer video games.

SCP-7336 refuses to answer to its designated item number and has repeatedly requested to be referred to only as “Technoblade”.

**Addendum 1: Amendments to Containment Procedures**

_I’ve seen the benefits communication can have on humanoid objects’ mental health from my time working with 7760. 7336 wants to learn more about humanity, so why don’t we give it the chance, and give a few other objects the chance to socialize while we’re at it? Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak._ \- Researcher Watson

 _You saw how this ended up with Dr. Allen and his little experiment with 7777. We don’t want another 7777-C on our hands, do we? Request denied._ \- Dr. ███

 _As far as I’m aware, that incident was not coordinated through the network. Actually seemed pretty spontaneous to me. Besides, if 7336 wanted to escape custody, it would have done so already._ \- Researcher Watson

 _After discussion with Dr. █████, we’ve decided to grant your request, but only for a trial period of two weeks. If there’s another containment breach, know that you’ll face the consequences for it._ \- Dr. ███

As of ██/██/████, SCP-7336 is to have access to the following:

  * A personal computer with access to local area network 7336-DUSK,
  * A microphone,
  * A camera,
  * Speakers,
  * Several video games with singleplayer or local multiplayer features.



SCP-7336 is allowed to use these devices to communicate with other contained objects connected to 7336-DUSK, as well as Researcher Watson. All communication is to be heavily monitored, and should there be an attempt to coordinate a containment breach or endanger Foundation staff, all communication privileges are to be revoked indefinitely.

**Addendum 2: Excerpt of Interview Log, 13/5/████**

**Interviewed:** SCP-7336

 **Interviewer:** Researcher Phil Watson

[begin excerpt] 

**Researcher Watson:** If I may ask, why did you agree to the Foundation’s confinement? What made you change your attitude on humanity in the first place?

 **SCP-7336:** [pause] Because of Tommy.

 **Researcher Watson:** Who’s Tommy?

 **SCP-7336:** He’s a kid. I tried to take him over like everyone else, but he fought back. 

**Researcher Watson:** How was he able to do that? I thought you take over your bodies’ personalities when you possess them. 

**SCP-7336:** Usually, I do, yes. But for some reason he stuck around, no matter how much I tried to assimilate him. Having a kid’s voice constantly bothering you at the back of your mind is annoying as hell, but it does give you a different perspective on things. You can't exactly keep telling yourself that humans are all lesser creatures who don't deserve mercy when you're constantly bombarded by the thoughts of one twenty-four seven.

 **Researcher Watson:** So, where is this Tommy now?

 **SCP-7336:** Don’t know what happened to him after I left his body. I’m assuming he’s still out there, though. [pause] I never want to see him again. 

**Researcher Watson:** Why is that?

 **SCP-7336:** I wasn’t supposed to feel - [pause] He ruined my plans. None of this was supposed to happen.

[end excerpt] 

**Addendum 3: PoI-7336**

PoI-7336 is a 16-year old male of British citizenship named Thomas ██████. Biologically, he is identical to a non-anomalous human, but PoI-7336 is a former instance of SCP-7336-B. Unlike other former instances, PoI-7336 retains the red coloration of his eyes caused by SCP-7336, as well as its memories of his time spent possessed by SCP-7336. PoI-7336’s personality was also not completely assimilated by SCP-7336 at the time of his possession, and he was able to retain some measure of control over his body.

PoI-7336 was temporarily brought into Foundation custody on 20/5/████ for questioning regarding the nature of SCP-7336. During this time, PoI-7336 is to be allowed to communicate with SCP-7336 through network 7336-DUSK, should he express a desire to do so.

**Addendum 4: Excerpt of Interview Log, 20/5/████**

**Interviewed:** PoI-7336

 **Interviewer:** Researcher Phil Watson 

[begin excerpt] 

**Researcher Watson:** Good morning, Thomas. My name’s Phil, I’m going to be asking you a few questions today. I’m guessing you’ve already been told why you’re here?

 **PoI-7336:** Just call me Tommy. And this is about Techno, isn’t it?

 **Researcher Watson:** You mean Technoblade?

 **PoI-7336:** Yeah. Techno. 

**Researcher Watson:** I understand that it was in control of your body for some time. Can you tell me what that experience was like?

 **PoI-7336:** It was… weird. I could still see and feel everything that was going on around me, but I couldn’t move, and there was something else moving instead of me. And then [pause] then he started talking in my head. 

**Researcher Watson:** So what did you do?

 **PoI-7336:** I talked back. I tried to find out what was happening or who he was. He told me to get out of his head, and that didn’t make sense, because he was in my head and not the other way around, so I told him to get out instead. It went back and forth like that for a while, eventually I was able to kind of break through and control my body for a bit again? But he’d always take control back. 

**Researcher Watson:** How did you manage to get him out?

 **PoI-7336:** I didn’t, really. One day he just sort of disappeared. I wonder where he is now.

 **Researcher Watson:** Actually, Techoblade is currently in Foundation custody.

 **PoI-7336:** Wait, really? He’s here? Can I talk to him?

 **Researcher Watson:** [pause] I’d have to get permission for that. You should know that he - it has said that it never wants to see you again.

 **PoI-7336:** [laughter] Because he thinks I’m annoying?

 **Researcher Watson:** Something like that. May I ask why you’re interested in talking to it?

 **PoI-7336:** Well [laughter] maybe this is silly, but without the whole trying to destroy humanity thing, he’s actually pretty cool. He did some pretty badass stuff. I kind of liked talking to him, actually. And I know he doesn’t want to admit it, but if he really didn’t like me, he’d have tried to get rid of me a lot sooner. 

[end excerpt]


	5. SCP-7171

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Item #:** SCP-7171
> 
> **Object Class:** Euclid
> 
> **Special Containment Procedures:** ~~SCP-7171-1 and SCP-7171-2 are to be kept in two separate standard humanoid containment units.~~ Following multiple containment breach attempts, SCP-7171 is to be kept in a single humanoid containment unit, modified to be able to accommodate two humanoid entities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeere we go again! Looks like this has some sort of semblance of an upload schedule? The last few chapters have all been around a month apart? Hmm, we’ll see if I can keep that up, no promises though.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

**Item #:** SCP-7171

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** ~~SCP-7171-1 and SCP-7171-2 are to be kept in two separate standard humanoid containment units.~~ Following multiple containment breach attempts, SCP-7171 is to be kept in a single humanoid containment unit, modified to be able to accommodate two humanoid entities. SCP-7171 is not to have any visual contact with members of Foundation staff or any other human beings.

SCP-7171 is to have access to the following:

  * A personal computer with access to local area network 7336-DUSK,
  * A microphone,
  * Speakers,
  * Several video games with singleplayer or local multiplayer features.



SCP-7336 is allowed to use these devices to communicate with itself and other contained objects connected to 7336-DUSK through text or voice messages. All communication is to be heavily monitored, and should there be an attempt to coordinate a containment breach or endanger Foundation staff, all communication privileges are to be revoked indefinitely.

**Description:** SCP-7171 consists of two humanoid entities (designated SCP-7171-1 and SCP-7171-2), both of which possess anomalous telepathic abilities.

SCP-7171-1 (formerly known as Rebecca █████████, referred to by SCP-7171-2 as “Minx”) is physically a female human of European descent and Irish citizenship, with brown hair and blue eyes. SCP-7171-1’s abnormality lies in the fact that it is capable of telepathically affecting human beings within its field of vision. 

Test subjects affected by SCP-7171-1’s property report hearing a loud, high-pitched and persistent noise (which is inaudible to anyone not affected by SCP-7171-1), frequently described as a “screech”, and experiencing intrusive thoughts of fear, panic and intense grief. While affected by this property, individuals are usually unable to think coherently or perform complex actions, most test subjects collapsing to the ground, covering their ears, or beginning to cry involuntarily. 

SCP-7171-1 is largely able to control who is affected by this property, except in situations in which it becomes angry. In these cases, all humans within its field of vision become affected, regardless of who SCP-7171-1 desires to direct it towards. SCP-7171-1 has attempted to maliciously use this ability against Foundation staff on frequent occasions, and has generally been uncooperative with its containment.

SCP-7171-2 (formerly known as Nikita ███████, referred to by SCP-7171-1 as “Niki”) is physically a female human of European descent and German citizenship, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Similarly to SCP-7171-1, SCP-7171-2 is capable of telepathically affecting human beings within its field of vision. 

Test subjects affected by SCP-7171-2’s property report hearing a woman singing in an unidentifiable language (which is inaudible to anyone not affected by SCP-7171-2), as well as experiencing emotions of tranquility and bliss. Those affected by this property become completely unresponsive to any outside stimuli, and will not attempt to move or communicate in any way until they are no longer affected by this property. 

SCP-7171-2 is largely able to control who is affected by this property, except in cases where it is experiencing intense happiness. In these cases, all humans within its field of vision become affected, regardless of who SCP-7171-2 desires to direct it towards. SCP-7171-2 has shown remorse for using this property both after attempted containment breaches and during testing, and has overall been more cooperative with staff than SCP-7171-1 has. 

~~It is suspected that~~ SCP-7171-2 has confirmed that SCP-7171 is able to communicate with itself telepathically. Shortly after its acquisition, SCP-7171 attempted numerous containment breaches, with a level of coordination between SCP-7171-1 and 7171-2 that would be otherwise impossible given that they were allowed no other forms of communication at the time. These breach attempts ceased after ██/██/████, when SCP-7171 was moved to a single containment unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, their full names are Rebecca Justaminx and Nikita Nihachu, what about it


	6. SCP-7003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Note from Researcher Fundy: The following file has been subject to severe and constant data loss. Any attempts to restore or rewrite this lost data have failed. The reason for this occurrence is unknown, but has been suspected to be tied to [DATA LOST]._
> 
> **Item #:** SCP-7003
> 
>  **Object Class:** Thaumiel
> 
>  **Special Containment Procedures:** All known attempts to contain SCP-7003 have failed. [DATA LOST]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the conclusion we can come to here is that I will never have a consistent upload schedule for this. Oh well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Note from Researcher Fundy: The following file has been subject to severe and constant data loss. Any attempts to restore or rewrite this lost data have failed. The reason for this occurrence is unknown, but has been suspected to be tied to [DATA LOST]._

**Item #:** SCP-7003

 **Object Class:** Thaumiel

 **Special Containment Procedures:** All known attempts to contain SCP-7003 have failed. [DATA LOST]

 **Description:** SCP-7003 is an entity outwardly resembling a [DATA LOST], but its facial features have never been seen due to the fact that it has never been seen without its mask. This mask is smooth, white, and featureless, except for two black dots and a line that approximate the appearance of a smiling face. Curiously, this mask does not have any eye holes through which the entity could see, implying that it perceives its surroundings through other means. Additionally, it has not been observed to age in the [DATA LOST] years since it first came to the Foundation’s attention, living far past the average human lifespan.

SCP-7003 has exclusively been observed while running, and it has never been seen to stop for any reason, including sleep or nutrition. It is capable of running through environments that would be hazardous or even fatal for humans, such as [DATA LOST], without suffering any notable damage or stopping its movement. The pattern of its movement was first assumed to be random, but after observation, it is now known that SCP-7003 is constantly running in the direction of an anomalous object or entity. Once it reaches the location of the entity it is currently moving towards, it will attempt to neutralize it through any means available to it, (SCP-7003 has most commonly been observed using [DATA LOST] for this purpose). Once the entity has been neutralized, SCP-7003 will immediately begin running towards another anomalous object or entity. 

However, should any Foundation personnel interfere in this neutralization attempt with the intent to contain SCP-7003’s target, SCP-7003 will abandon it and begin running towards a different anomalous object. This behavior has assisted in the Foundation’s containment of [DATA LOST] objects. 

Any humans that come into direct physical contact with SCP-7003 will be compelled to chase after it, disregarding their own needs and well-being in order to do so. These individuals (hence designated as SCP-7003-B) will usually follow SCP-7003 until it has reached its current anomalous target, at which point they will no longer be compelled to follow it. There are exceptions to this, however. Specifically, two instances of SCP-7003-B (formerly known as [DATA LOST] and [DATA LOST]) have been observed following SCP-7003 as far back as [DATA LOST]. They have seemingly inherited some of SCP-7003’s anomalous traits, as they have not visibly aged in that period of time, and have survived despite their lack of sleep and nutrition. 

**Addendum 1: Reported Sightings**

[DATA LOST]

**Addendum 2: Interview Log 9/5/████**

**Interviewed:** SCP-7336

 **Interviewer:** Researcher Floris Fundy 

**Notes:** On 9/5/████, [SCP-7336](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084605/chapters/60791125) approached Researcher Phil Watson, requesting an interview with Researcher Fundy and claiming to know information concerning SCP-7003 that could potentially lead to its capture. 

[begin log]

 **Researcher Fundy:** Good afternoon, Technoblade. 

**SCP-7336:** Researcher Fundy.

 **Researcher Fundy:** So, I understand that you have some information concerning SCP-7003 that you want to share?

 **SCP-7336:** Yes. First of all, his name is [DATA LOST], but that probably doesn’t matter to you.

 **Researcher Fundy:** Anything you can provide will be useful. 

**SCP-7336:** That information’s probably not going to last long, though.

 **Researcher Fundy:** Why do you say that?

 **SCP-7336:** I’m guessing you’ve lost a lot of data in [DATA LOST]’s file, right?

 **Researcher Fundy:** That is true. Is that connected to SCP-7003’s properties?

 **SCP-7336:** : Have you ever heard the myth of the Teumessian fox?

 **Researcher Fundy:** Don’t think I have. 

**SCP-7336:** In Greek mythology, the Teumessian fox was destined to never be caught, sent to prey upon the children of Thebes. To fight him, they called the dog Laelaps, destined to catch anything it chased. That caused a paradox, a force that could catch anything chasing a force that could never be caught. 

**Researcher Fundy:** How does this apply to 7003?

 **SCP-7336:** [DATA LOST] is like the Teumessian fox. It means that it’s impossible to catch him. In the literal sense, that he’ll always run faster than you, and in the sense that it’s impossible to capture him, too. That’s why any information that you write down that might lead to you containing him disappears. Identifying features, locations, anything. If I say something like, the last time I saw him was at [DATA LOST], it’ll probably disappear from the transcripts and recordings as soon as you exit this room. I wouldn’t be surprised if you even forgot I just told you that in a day or two. 

**Researcher Fundy:** I see. And what about the people that follow it?

 **SCP-7336:** Oh, them. What were the names of those two again? [DATA LOST] and… Snapmap? Something like that. They’re the Laelaps of this metaphor. Destined to keep chasing [DATA LOST] until they catch him. Whether they ever actually will is a matter of debate. 

**Researcher Fundy:** Alright. I do have a question. If you say it’s impossible to capture 7003, then why are you giving us this information?

 **SCP-7336:** Let’s just say that I don’t like the thought of that guy running around. And I think if anybody had a chance of doing something about him, it would be you.

 **Researcher Fundy:** I see. Thank you. I think this interview is over.

 **SCP-7336:** [pause] [quietly] I know a thing or two about immortality. It’s not pleasant.

[end log]

**Addendum 3: Transcript of note from SCP-7003**

**Notes:** This is a transcription of a note addressed to the Foundation, left at the site of the neutralization of SCP-[DATA LOST] and presumably written by SCP-7003. As of [DATA LOST], it is the only known communication between SCP-7003 and the Foundation. 

[begin transcript]

I’m so tired of running. 

I don’t want to keep doing this. George and Sapnap don’t want to keep doing this. But I can’t stop, and as long as I can’t stop, they can’t stop. I’m so tired of running, but I can’t stop. 

And I know that if anyone has the tools to help me, it’s you.

I know it may seem impossible. Maybe it is. But I’m begging you to try. Even if I’m useful to you, even if I don’t cause you trouble, I need you to try. Please. I need you to stop us, to catch us for good. For me, for George, for Sapnap. 

We don’t have any other options left. 

I know I can’t even tell you my name. It would probably disappear too, like everything else does. But I can say this:

In my dreams, I’m already free.

[end transcript]


	7. drawing the first breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He breathes, and even though his lungs are screaming, he doesn't drown.  
> ~  
> He breathes, and he senses everything around him, things he never thought he'd be able to feel.  
> ~  
> He breathes, and he _lives._

_Hey! Are you okay?_

_I thought I was gonna be alone here._

_...me too._

~

The water laps against the bare skin of his ankles, the touch pleasantly cool. Maybe to someone else it would be cold, but not to him. His tail swishes against the surface of the water behind him, sending ripples across the lake. 

He takes a step forward. Then another. The water climbs up his legs, a slight breeze making the waves move higher and blowing his hair into his eyes, tickling against the gills on the sides of his neck. Maybe he should be shivering. 

He hasn’t needed to in a long while. 

He dives. 

Splashing face-first into the water, an involuntary, now unnecessary reflex tells him to close his eyes, hold his breath, keep the water out of his lungs, stay on the surface and stay in the air and _don’t drown_ -

But he’s not drowning, is he?

He’s breathing, and he’s slipping through the water like a bullet, legs and tail lashing behind him. It’s easier than every strained step he’s ever taken on the surface, it’s easier than every gulp of dry, hot air down his throat, it’s easier than _being_. He feels alive, more alive than he ever did back then, and it hurts to know that, but it also feels so _right_.

It’s right, and it’s all wrong, and every breath he can’t take burns at the back of his lungs.

~

_Do you think we could get out of here?_

_What, just run away? Where would we go?_

_I don’t know. But we’d be free! We could find more people like us!_

_You think there’s other people like us?_

_Why wouldn’t there be? ...we found each other, right?_

~

The breeze blowing toward him carries the scents of pine and bird and human and fish and the smoke from distant cars and factories and the dust of endless winding roads and and and -

Every new sensation picked up by his nose and his ears jumbles in his mind, there’s so much more than he could have ever expected, there’s so much, there’s so much, there’s so much -

Every sensation he never expected to be able to feel adds to the cacophony in his brain, thoughts that he still doesn’t know how to properly process, wading through that sensory nightmare until he finds anything familiar to hold on to, anything to stop himself from being washed away by the tide. 

Right now, it’s the scent of the burger in his hand. They packed lunch before coming here, and the smell of the meat is still familiar, if only stronger than before. He inhales, breathing in the scent, trying to drown out everything else over that one point of familiarity. It helps, if only a little. It’s comforting. 

(He doesn’t think about the fact that the meat seems so much more appetizing, mouth-watering, delicious, than it ever did before.)

Wind blows over the lake, and his ears (his ears, one of the few parts of this… change… that he thinks he could get used to, though it’s still strange to see himself in the mirror) pick up the sound of the breeze, the rustling of leaves, the movement of the water as something breaks the surface -

Someone.

A grin spreads across his face. 

Even if so many things have changed, some things still stay the same. 

At least he’s not alone.

~

_Why don’t you come with us?_

_Why would I?_

_...because you’re like us._

_You don’t know what I am._

_I know. But that’s exactly why you’re like us._

~

He inhales. Diaphragm contracts, air flows into trachea and bronchi and lungs, oxygen transfers to bloodstream. And the only outward indication of the entire complex process is a slight rise of his chest. 

All it is is a chemical reaction, a process to keep this body alive. 

He could get drunk on it. 

The rush of fresh air through his throat, the palpable relief that every new inhalation brings, every little step of the process that works together seamlessly to keep the whole thing functioning. And the reflex of it, the way it’s slowly becoming a part of him. Every time he finds himself drawing a breath without thinking of it is a little triumph, a little step in the right direction, an affirmation that what he’s doing is right, that it’s working. The rising and falling of his chest, such a little detail that makes him look so much more natural, so much more _human_. 

A cool breeze sighs across the lake towards him and he welcomes it, the feel of it against his skin and his hair, gasping it into his lungs like a drowning man. It’s lovely, the way it makes the water ripple and the trees rustle and the sand move underneath his feet. It blows clouds across the sky to cover the sun, a pleasant respite from the burning giant that’s still too bright and too present for him after so long in the ~~nothing~~ dark without eyes ~~and ears and nose and skin and bones and~~

The lake ripples. He’s not alone. 

Someone surfaces, gasping for air. Human, and yet…

Gills, a tail.

Not human. 

...are they?

Movement, on the other side of the lake. Another, standing up to wave to their companion. 

A tail, strange ears.

Also not human. Or…

Or…

Well?

Human, and yet not. 

Nothing like him, and yet more like him than anything he’s ever encountered here.

Strange, indeed. 

He turns, stalking back into the forest’s cool darkness.

~

_What’s your name?_

_I… don’t have one._

_Huh. Well, what do you want us to call you?_

_...nobody’s ever asked me that. I don’t know._

_Hmm… know, nooooo… how about Noah? You look like a Noah._

_That’s silly, Travis._

_No, I…_

_...I think I like that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chronology of this work is kind of messed up ~~because I did precisely zero planning when I started this~~ , so, just to clarify, this chapter takes place before the Lunch Club meet each other or get captured by the Foundation.
> 
> I'd love to get some feedback from readers about this story, so if you have the time, I'd appreciate it a lot if you could answer a few questions in the comments!
> 
>   * Would you like to see more of this kind of prose writing, or do you prefer the documentation-style chapters?
>   * What other creators would you like to see in this story? (I might not be familiar with every creator you mention, but any ideas are appreciated!)
>   * Is there anything you'd like to see in terms of plot or interactions? Any aspects of the universe and the cast you'd like to see expanded upon?
> 

> 
> Thank you, and as always thank you so much for your support!


	8. SCP-7288

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Item #:** SCP-7288
> 
>  **Object Class:** ~~Safe~~ Euclid
> 
>  **Description:** SCP-7288 is a figurine constructed entirely of diamond. The figurine is blue in coloration, and depicts what appears to be a male human. It weighs 196 grams and is 14 cm in height while in its inactive state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and (hopefully) sweet today! I'm not too familiar with these particular creators, but I thought this concept was fun.
> 
> Oh, and I forgot to mention, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 700 KUDOS! This is by FAR the most popular any of my fics have ever gotten, thank you so much to every single one of you for your support!! <3<3<3 (And thank you so much to the server for helping me get here, couldn't have done it without you mwah)

**Item #:** SCP-7288

 **Object Class:** ~~Safe~~ Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-7288 is to be kept in a container of reinforced transparent material ~~in the office of Dr. Noveschosch~~. It is to be observed at all times through livestreams from three separate video cameras, watched by any three separate members of Foundation staff.

As of Incident 7288-A, SCP-7288 is to be removed from the office of Dr. Noveschosch. Any direct communication between SCP-7288 and Foundation staff is strictly forbidden outside of the controlled environment of interviews; otherwise, it is merely to be observed without any direct interaction.

 **Description:** SCP-7288 is a figurine constructed entirely of diamond. The figurine is blue in coloration, and depicts what appears to be a male human. It weighs 196 grams and is 14 cm in height while in its inactive state. 

~~SCP-7288’s anomalous properties come into effect whenever it is not being directly observed by any sentient being, either in person or second-hand means such as video cameras. While unobserved,~~ SCP-7288 will transition to an active state. In this state, it appears to “come to life”, showing signs of sentience and moving and acting as if it were a human being. In this state, it is also capable of English speech.

As of Incident 7288-A, it is confirmed that this sentient behavior is not exclusively confined to occasions when SCP-7288 is unobserved. It is possible that it merely chooses to remain immobile while under the observation of humans, but is still capable of movement should it desire to act in these circumstances.

**Incident Log 7288-A:**

On ██/██/████, SCP-7288 transitioned to its active while still under observation through its designated cameras for the first time. Dr. Darryl Noveschosch was present in his office at the time, and began a conversation with the object. Dr. Noveschosch appeared to become sympathetic towards SCP-7288, and, observing this, SCP-7288 attempted to convince Dr. Noveschosch to release it from its containment. Dr. Noveschosch began to unlock SCP-7288’s container, but at this time, Researcher Fundy entered Dr. Noveschosch’s office with the intent to stop him, prompting SCP-7288 to return to its inactive state and Dr. Noveschosch to stop his attempt to release SCP-7288. 

Following this incident, Dr. Noveschosch was reassigned from his work with SCP-7288, despite his protests. 

_Note from Dr. Noveschosch: You muffins! Skeppy's a person, you know, and you’re just locking him in a box and not even letting me talk to him anymore? This isn’t right, none of this is right. Why doesn’t anyone else see it?_

**Incident Log 7288-B:**

On [DATA LOST], [SCP-7003](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084605/chapters/62492020) approached Site-[DATA LOST] and proceeded to [DATA LOST], causing a temporary power outage (Note: This event was also the cause of Incident 7777-C). Taking advantage of this, Dr. Noveschosch approached SCP-7288’s containment area and removed it from its case, then exited Site-[DATA LOST] entirely while the majority of the security staff was occupied with attempting to contain SCP-7003 and recontain [SCP-7777](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084605/chapters/55224130) (these attempts were unsuccessful). The current whereabouts of SCP-7288 and Dr. Noveschosch are unknown.


	9. SCP-7012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Excerpt of Experiment Log ██/██/████:**
> 
> Various items were passed through SCP-7012 in an attempt to discern its effect and, if possible, see if anything exists on the other side. 
> 
> **Object:** 5cm x 5cm x 5cm cube of iron  
>  **Test description:** The object was held inside SCP-7012 using a pair of metal tongs for thirty seconds.  
>  **Result:** When retrieved, the object had acquired a layer of rust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again to every single one of you who's supported this story so far! 800 kudos? 9k hits?? I would have never imagined that this story would get where it is today, but thank you so much for helping me get here! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story!
> 
> This chapter is focused on someone who I thought had a lot more potential to be explored than just the initial concept I introduced them with, I hope you enjoy :)

**Item #:** SCP-7012

 **Object Class:** Safe

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-7012 is to be kept in a standard object containment vault. Access to SCP-7012 should only be allowed for testing purposes.

 **Description:** SCP-7012 is a free-standing empty doorway constructed of oak wood. It is 203 cm in height and 76 cm in width. Any objects that pass through SCP-7012 appear to either cease to exist, or are transported to an unknown location through anomalous means.

**Excerpt of Experiment Log ██/██/████:**

Various items were passed through the doorway in an attempt to discern its effect and, if possible, see if anything exists on the other side. 

**Object:** 5cm x 5cm x 5cm cube of iron  
**Test description:** The object was held inside SCP-7012 using a pair of metal tongs for thirty seconds.  
**Result:** When retrieved, the object had acquired a layer of rust. 

**Object:** An apple  
**Test description:** The object was held inside SCP-7012 using a pair of metal tongs for one second  
**Result:** When retrieved, object had a bite taken out of it. Teeth marks matched that of a _Bos taurus_ (cow), implying that some form of life does exist on the other side.

 **Object:** An apple  
**Test description:** The object was held inside SCP-7012 using a pair of metal tongs for five seconds  
**Result:** When retrieved, object had visibly decomposed, and several instances of _Drosophila melanogaster_ (fruit flies) had landed on it. The insects were still alive after being passed through the doorway, confirming that life does exist on its other side.

 **Object:** Remote-controlled flying drone with a live video feed  
**Test description:** The object was piloted into the doorway with the intent of observing its other side through the video feed  
**Result:** The live feed cut off at the instant the drone disappeared from sight. Researcher Watson attempted to pilot it back through the doorway, but the drone didn’t reappear, signifying that traveling through the doorway had resulted in the drone either losing its connection to its controller or being destroyed.

 **Object:** Handheld video camera  
**Test description:** The object was held inside the doorway using a pair of metal tongs for ten seconds with video recording turned on  
**Result:** When the object was retrieved, it had run out of battery and subsequently turned off, despite the fact that it had been fully charged before entering the doorway and should have lasted for five hours. The camera also appeared to have sustained significant weather damage.  
When the camera’s footage was checked, the recorded video was five hours long. It shows a scene, appearing to take place at daytime, of a grass field, a lake, and a forest. Several animals resembling cows, pigs and sheep can be seen moving in the distance. As the recording continues, the sun sets and the surroundings become darker. At the timestamp 4:56:12, the silhouettes of several human-like figures can be seen appearing in the distance, but the recording ends before they move close enough to make out specific details. 

**Object:** Researcher Phil Watson  
**Test description:** Researcher Watson entered the doorway with the intent of spending five minutes on the other side before returning. He was wearing a safety harness attached to a cable and pulley system allowing for 300m of movement, and carrying equipment including the following:

  * One (1) flashlight with a five-hour lifespan,
  * One (1) bottle, carrying 0.5L of water,
  * One (1) standard-issue field knife.



**Result:** Two seconds after Researcher Watson (hence designated PoI-7012) passed through the doorway, the cable attached to his safety harness was retracted back through, appearing to have been cut. Researcher Watson re-emerged through the doorway eleven mintutes after entering, but visibly appeared to have spent much longer there, as his clothes were worn and his hair and facial hair were noticeably more grown out. When questioned, PoI-7012 claimed to have spent five years on the other side of the doorway.

**Addendum: Excerpt of Interview Log, ██/██/████**

**Interviewed:** PoI-7012

 **Interviewer:** Researcher Floris Fundy

[begin excerpt]

 **Researcher Fundy:** Well… welcome back, Phil.

 **PoI-7012:** It’s good to see you, Fundy. Can I just ask, how long was I gone from your perspective?

 **Researcher Fundy:** [checking notes] Eleven minutes and, uh, three seconds. 

**PoI-7012:** That’s what I thought. I kind of lost track of the days while I was there, but… yeah, about five years. Wow.

 **Researcher Fundy:** So, our theory about the time dilation -

 **PoI-7012:** Yeah, two minutes in our world is a year through the portal. 

**Researcher Fundy:** Wow. [pause] So, what did you do there for five years? What did you see? 

**PoI-7012:** A lot. [laughter] There’s a lot. There’s a whole world out there. It’s almost like ours, but [pause] well. Society doesn’t really exist anymore.

 **Researcher Fundy:** Can you elaborate?

 **PoI-7012:** It looked like some kind of post-apocalyptic setting. There were ruins of temples and strongholds, I saw shipwrecks, but [pause] all the other people were gone. Or, humans, at least. And there were these, monsters, I guess, everywhere, running around at night and trying to kill me. It was like a horror movie, sometimes, with all of those giant spiders and [laughter] I called them zombies, but I guess that’s not a scientific term, is it?

 **Researcher Fundy:** I guess not. 

**PoI-7012:** I don’t think the physics of that world worked quite like they do here, either. I could pick up more stuff than I’d be able to carry, and build stuff that wouldn’t be physically possible, and [pause] I don’t think I even questioned it at the time. I was just building things and exploring the world, I didn’t even think about how none of it would be possible. I built a floating island, I was flying around, for fuck’s sake, I [pause, PoI-7012 looks visibly distressed] I miss it. And you’re not gonna let me go back, are you?

[end excerpt]

 **End notes:** After numerous requests to be reinstated to the position of Researcher and going through several rounds of psychological testing, Researcher Watson was allowed to return to his work. However, work on SCP-7012 was reassigned to Researcher Fundy.

\------

**Item #:** SCP-7012

 **Object Class:** Safe

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-7012 is to be kept in a standard object containment vault. Access to SCP-7012 should only be allowed for testing purposes.

 **Description:** SCP-7012 is a free-standing empty doorway constructed of oak wood. It is 203 cm in height and 76 cm in width. ~~Any objects that pass through SCP-7012 appear to either cease to exist, or are transported to an unknown location through anomalous means.~~ As of ██/██/████, it is confirmed that objects passing through SCP-7012 are transported to an alternate reality, hence designated SCP-7012-B. Time passes significantly faster within SCP-7012-B than in our own reality; one minute in this world equates to roughly 260 000 minutes within SCP-7012-B.


	10. SCP-7251

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Item #:** SCP-7251
> 
>  **Object Class:** Euclid
> 
>  **Description:** SCP-7251 is a crown constructed entirely of gold and silver. It weighs approximately one kilogram, and is decorated with twelve twenty-carat diamonds (red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple in coloration).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in a frenzy several hours after midnight, enjoy

**Item #:** SCP-7251

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Knowledge of the full extent of SCP-7251’s anomalous properties is to be restricted to clearance level 2 or higher; after any personnel with knowledge of this information have completed their work with SCP-7251, they are to be permanently restricted from being any closer in proximity to SCP-7251 than a 100-kilometer radius. 

**Description:** SCP-7251 is a crown constructed entirely of gold and silver. It weighs approximately one kilogram, and is decorated with twelve twenty-carat diamonds (red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple in coloration).

SCP-7251 has an infohazardous effect on any humans that become aware of its existence and the full extent of its properties. These individuals become compelled to find SCP-7251 and place it on their head. Once they have successfully done so, they will experience a number of both physical and mental changes over time (even if they are no longer in contact with SCP-7251), which are as follows:

  1. Immediately after contact: the subject will become fixated on a desire to acquire money, power or influence for themselves (the specific effect of this change will depend on the individual’s pre-existing desires and ambitions, but they will be amplified considerably). In addition, the subject will become protective of SCP-7251 and want to keep it on their person at all times.
  2. One hour after contact: the subject will begin to feel apathetic about the well-being of loved ones such as family members, friends, and romantic partners, and may exhibit behavior that harms these individuals in favor of the subject’s own interests.
  3. Twelve hours after contact: the subject’s eyes (sclera, irises and pupils) will turn completely white in coloration and begin to emit light. Notably, this does not affect the individual’s eyesight.
  4. Twenty-four hours after contact: the subject will begin to experience auditory hallucinations of a human voice (hence referred to as SCP-7251-B) speaking to them.
  5. One hundred hours after contact: the subject will begin to exhibit minor reality-warping abilities, which will always be used in service of the personal desire or goal they’re striving towards.



Subjects’ reports of SCP-7251-B have varied considerably in terms of gender, timbre and accent, but it is always speaking in the subject’s native language. What SCP-7251-B says to the subject has also been known to vary, but in the majority of cases it will urge the subject to strive to achieve their personal desires while disregarding the well-being of others. SCP-7251-B will always refer to itself as the title bestowed to a monarch in the subject’s native culture (if the term has a gender distinction, SCP-7251-B will fluctuate between both alternatives), and by the name “Eret”.

SCP-7251’s psychological effects on the subject are dependent on the subject’s physical distance from it; when the subject is moved about 100 kilometers away from SCP-7251, its effects will disappear completely, although they will return once the subject moves closer to it again. Regardless of distance from SCP-7251, the subject will retain the white coloration of their eyes, although they will no longer emit light. 

**Recovery:** SCP-7251 was recovered from the possession of ████ █████ (also going by the alias "Tubbo", and hence designated PoI-7251-1), a 16-year-old male human from ████████, United Kingdom. Upon gaining possession of SCP-7251, PoI-7251-1 had reportedly run away from his home and taken SCP-7251 with him, disregarding his parents’ attempts to dissuade him or convince him to return. When located by Foundation personnel, PoI-7251-1 was surrounded by a swarm of bees (presumably created or controlled by SCP-7251’s reality-warping properties), which proceeded to defend PoI-7251-1 and attack the Foundation agents. After being removed from the vicinity of PoI-7251-1, SCP-7251’s psychological and reality-warping effects on PoI-7251-1 disappeared and he returned home without further protest. 

**Addendum 1: PoI-7251-2** Alastair ████, hence referred to as PoI-7251-2, is a 21-year-old male human of United Kingdom citizenship currently living in ████████, United States. PoI-7251-2 has been exposed to SCP-7251 in the past; although the exact date of this is unknown, when questioned, PoI-7251-2 claimed it had been approximately a year before ██/██/████. Following this exposure, PoI-7251-2’s eyes have retained their white coloration and light-emitting properties, and he refers to himself as “Eret” in addition to his legal name. Even though SCP-7251’s other effects no longer affect him, PoI-7251-2 is still, to the knowledge of the Foundation, the individual that SCP-7251 has had the most prominent and long-lasting effect on.

PoI-7251-1 and -2 have been in communication through the Internet since PoI-7251-1’s exposure to SCP-7251, having found each other independently of the Foundation’s influence; in addition, PoI-7251-1 has also been known to communicate with [PoI-7336](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084605/chapters/60791125).


	11. SCP-7081

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Item #:** SCP-7081
> 
>  **Object Class:** Euclid
> 
>  **Description:** SCP-7081 is a creature superficially resembling a fully-grown male mallard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, we're back! You may notice this fic has had a bit of a rebranding since the last update :)  
> This is a bit of a shorter chapter once again, but I hope you enjoy regardless!

**Item #:** SCP-7081

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-7081 is not to be allowed within a four-meter radius of any electronic devices with capability to be connected to the Internet. Otherwise, if accompanied by an escort to ensure the above-mentioned procedure is followed, SCP-7081 is to have free reign of Site-██, and be allowed to socialize with any personnel or SCP objects with socialization privileges that it desires to.

 **Description:** SCP-7081 is a creature superficially resembling a fully-grown male mallard. However, it has numerous notable differences to a natural instance of this species, causing it to be reminiscent of common pop-cultural or artistic depictions of ducks: its feathers are uniformly bright yellow in coloration while its beak is bright orange; its wings are prehensile and capable of movement resembling that of human hands; and, most notably, it is sapient and capable of speech. SCP-7081 has been observed to speak fluently in both English and Spanish, and possesses intelligence roughly equivalent to a twenty-year-old human male.

SCP-7081 will have an anomalous effect on any websites utilizing user accounts that it attempts to access through the Internet. Five to ten minutes after SCP-7081 creates an account, the website will receive thousands of account creation requests from new users, frequently causing an effect similar to a distributed denial-of-service attack. None of these users correspond to real people. Once these accounts have been created, they will begin to post or publish frequent and repeated messages on the site (in effect causing spam); these messages vary between incidents, but frequently involve some variation of the words “quack” or “quackity,” as well as profanities and messages seemingly intended to offend the affected website. These posts and other user activity can overwhelm the website’s servers and cause them to shut down for periods of time up to several hours.

Two to four hours after the beginning of the incident, all of the newly created user accounts will spontaneously and simultaneously cease their activity; SCP-7081’s initial account will be banned; the associated messages sent by the user accounts will be permanently censored on the affected site; and, frequently, the affected site will shut down completely several months after the incident.

**Addendum 1: Selected Incident Logs**

**Date:** ██/██/████  
**Website accessed:** Roblox (forums)  
**Phrases/messages used:** “UNBAN QUACKITYISHOT” and variations  
**Outcome:** Website shut down on 11/12/2017

 **Date:** 16/06/2017, reoccurred on 10/09/2017 and 18/03/2018  
**Website accessed:** Habbo Hotel  
**Phrases/messages used:** “JIMMYNEUTRON”, “#FREEJIMMYNEUTRON” (second incident), “#BOYCOTTHABBO” (third incident)  
**Outcome:** As of ██/██/████, site has still not shut down

 **Date:** 13/01/2018, reoccurred on 01/09/2018  
**Website accessed:** Club Penguin Island  
**Phrases/messages used:** "Quack my sack/Zac, and bring free trials back", “#BRINGBACKFREETRALS”, “#BRINGBACKTHESERVERS”, “#BISSONMICKEY" (second incident)  
**Outcome:** Website shut down on 20/12/2018

 **Date:** 22/12/2018  
**Website accessed:** Animal Jam  
**Phrases/messages used:** “#DuckRights”, “#duckYOUAnimalJam”  
**Outcome:** As of ██/██/████, site has still not shut down

**Addendum 2: Interview Log ██/██/████**

**Interviewed:** SCP-7081 

**Interviewer:** Dr. Josh Allen 

**Notes:** On ██/██/████, SCP-7081 approached Dr. Allen, requesting an interview concerning potentially confidential information. 

[begin log]

 **SCP-7081:** Okay, so, I have a question. I’m not sure how much you guys are actually allowed to tell me about your secret operations, but -

 **Dr. Allen:** Well, ask, and then I’ll tell you whether I can answer or not. 

**SCP-7081:** Have you encountered a guy called Schlatt anywhere? [pause as Dr. Allen searches through his notes] I mean, I get it if it’s confidential, but -

 **Dr. Allen:** No, I think that should be okay. [continues to search through notes] We’ve contained a being that refers to itself as “jschlatt”, could that be it? It’s designated as SCP-7777-3 now -

 **SCP-7081:** Yeah, I think that’s him! [pause] What does he look like?

 **Dr. Allen:** Excuse me?

 **SCP-7081:** What’s he like? Does he just look like a man, or is he stuck as a goat, or… what does he look like?

 **Dr. Allen:** SCP-7777-3 is a human man with the head of a sheep. 

**SCP-7081:** [pause, then produces a sound similar to laughter] Oh, fuck, man. I kinda feel bad for him. [to itself, in Spanish] He can’t even blend in properly.

 **Dr. Allen:** Have you met him - it - before?

 **SCP-7081:** [produces a sound similar to laughter] Oh, yeah, I have. The guy used to be my boss. Didn’t really like him much sometimes, to be honest, but… hey, do you think I could meet him? 

**Dr. Allen:** 7777-3 isn’t allowed out of its containment unit. So far it’s only allowed to communicate through digital means. I could try to request communication between you, but it hasn’t exactly been compliant with Foundation staff before, and we’re still not sure what kind of effect you’d have on a local area network. 

**SCP-7081:** I see. Could you try to figure something out, though?

 **Dr. Allen:** I’ll see what I can do.

[end log]


	12. the perks of eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade's been alive for a long, long while. And in that time, he's met quite a few interesting individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I am alive! This fic is still kicking!  
> I don’t know if this is a good chapter anymore, but I’ve been chipping away at it for so goddamn long and I wanted to give you guys _something_ , at least, after this long ass hiatus. So I hope you enjoy!  
> Fingers crossed the next upload won't come with this long of a gap, but no promises. I do have some ideas, though.

The main drawback of immortality is how goddamn boring it gets. 

Techno’s tried to find ways to keep himself busy, of course. One of the first things he still remembers trying to do in order to alleviate that godawful boredom was his attempt to become the best swordsman on the planet. The technology and travel opportunities at the time were limited, of course, but he spent a solid century shifting through hosts, travelling to every continent that utilized some form of a sharp piece of metal attached to a hilt, and learning from the masters of their craft, until not another warrior existed that could match his skill. 

Then he got bored of swords, and spent another century or so farming potatoes.

He’s done a good many few things, by now. He’s learned how to navigate using nothing but the stars in the sky, he’s learned pretty much every language currently spoken on the planet and a few dozen more that have died out since, he’s studied enough politics that he’s fairly confident he could lead an entire nation by himself if he wanted to. And since the 1970s, he’s dedicated a large portion of his time mastering every video game he can get his hands on. The challenge and variety they provide has, so far, been unmatched. Noble pursuits, indeed.

And yet he’s still bored. 

Techno wouldn’t say he cares about people, necessarily. Humans are awfully weak and awfully short-lived, even if they can be useful, even interesting, if they need to be. There’s still a sort of satisfaction in defeating them, becoming better than them, watching their achevements crumble under his millenia of experience. But sometimes, one still longs for a conversation partner that won’t disappear in less than a century. What’s the point of becoming the best if there’s nobody around to cheer for you, ya know?

But, in the end, he’s still wandered around alone, and he’s still been bored. For so long, he thought he was the only one who did. 

The first time he realized he wasn’t was when a guy in a mask almost kicked his ass.

The runner, the warrior, the man in green, whatever people are calling him this era. The only thing that had ever come close to beating him. His enemy.

But Dream had been the first. The first sign that there was something else wrong with the world besides Techno himself. The first opponent to ever have been worth fighting. The first person to make him realize that maybe he wouldn’t have to be alone. 

In a way, his first friend.

Their first encounter had almost ended catastrophically badly, but Techno managed to escape somehow, slip through his clutches. And yet even when reason would have told him to do his best to never run into the man again, something had called him back. Something had told him to try to find him again. 

Maybe it was that need for a thrill, for a true challenge, for something to alleviate that endless monotony. Maybe it had just been loneliness. 

So, in time, they met again and again and again, they clashed again and again and again. And, in time, they began to talk. Taunts and battlefield boasts, at first, then mockery and shouts of anger… and eventually, conversation. In a few centuries at most, they mastered the art of carrying on a chat through the clashing of swords. And in that time, Techno learned a great many things about his opponent. 

Almost as if the guy hadn’t had anyone to really talk to in a long, long while.

Dream is eternal, yes. But eternal in a very different way to Techno. Techno’s existence is entirely mutable, entirely volatile, entirely free for him to choose however the hell he wants to spend it. He chooses his form, he chooses his place, he chooses exactly how long he wants to stay there. 

Dream has no choice. Dream has never had a choice. 

He runs, and he runs, and he keeps running. He changes direction, sure, but his life never changes, his purpose never changes, _he_ never changes. Forced to follow the same routine, the same paths, for the rest of existence. 

Techno could never imagine that kind of life. 

Whatever they are by now, enemies, friends… Techno does pity him. And if he could find some way to help him, he’d take it.

~

Dream had been the first. He had not been the last. 

After him, Techno discovered other anomalies, other mistakes, other things the humans called magic. Not like him, exactly, but so unlike anything else on this planet that to the humans that inhabit it, they may as well be the same.

He also found other immortals. 

The first two were strange, initially. He’d even hesitated to call them people, at first, seeing them as no more than strange trinkets, but in time it became undeniable that it was the truth. Even if they were a crown and a man made of diamond.

The eternity of Eret and Skeppy is yet another kind. For Eret, it’s one entirely dependent on the humans around them. For Skeppy, it’s one in constant danger of discovery, of capture. For both, it’s one of helplessness. 

And yet they still keep going. 

Skeppy is energetic and bright to a fault, finding joy in humanity in a way Techno never really could. But despite everything that irritates him about the guy, Techno can’t bring himself to say he entirely dislikes him, either. Eret, on the other hand, is almost too much like Techno in certain aspects. Polite and courteous in his manipulations rather than Techno’s laid-back egotism, but with the same drive for power, which has every now and again driven them to clash. And yet, in time, Techno had learned to enjoy her company all the same.

Birds of a feather, he supposes. Or, well, birds of metal and stone.

~

But even then, the last immortal had been the strangest one. The first times they’d met, Techno hadn’t even known to call him inhuman. And yet, looking back, he found him reappearing in his history again and again and again, Egypt and the Mongol Empire and the American colonies, always as a man dressed in white. 

Techno’s ashamed that it took so long for him to put two and two together. Only in the 1900s, when the man with his monochrome bowtie and cap shook his hand and introduced himself as Ted, did everything finally click.

In generous terms, the list of words that describe Ted best would probably include ‘monster’ and ‘threat’. But even if that’s all he portrays himself as, Techno’s found that’s not quite it, either.

Ted’s the only one of them who can fully pass as a human. At least, if you don’t look too close. If you do, you might begin to notice the smiles so perfect they look rehearsed, the strength that’s just a little too much even for someone of his size, the almost predatory glint in his eyes. 

But humans can be quick to dismiss such things. And so, Ted could boast the most experience interacting with them out of all the other immortals Techno had met. He’d even grown to care for few of them in his time, he’d said. Hidden depths, indeed.

There’s still a strange sort of kindness behind Ted’s actions, no matter how he presents himself. And, in a way, that makes him the most human out of all of them.

~ 

And then there’s the kid. 

Well, only a kid by Techno’s standards. In human terms, not so much, but for Techno it’s easier to just call him a kid. 

He’s yet another entity that kept reappearing, popping up in his life without explanation and disappearing just as fast over centuries, millennia. But not in the way that an immortal would, no. He always looked exactly the same. Same brown hair, same youthful face, same clothes… it took Techno reaching the twenty-first century for him to realize that colorful piece of cloth was called a hoodie. Because they simply didn’t exist before then.

The kid who calls himself Karl is not immortal, no. But he always seemed to know more than should ever be possible for him to know, always showed up at exactly the right time. He was there when Techno first fought Dream, he was there when he found Skeppy and when he met Eret and when Ted shook his hand for the first time with a grin. Always lurking in the background, never coming closer, but always there. Even in the moments Techno himself wouldn’t recognize as significant until he looked back.

He’d been there when Techno had tried to possess that blond-haired British kid for the first time, too. 

Karl is a mystery he hasn’t yet unraveled. A lot of those seem to be popping up recently. 

For the first time in Techno’s life, things actually seem to be getting interesting. Karl, and the blond kid, and the group of misfit anomalies Ted seems to have grown fond of…

And the Foundation that’s finally caught up with him. The others they’ve trapped here, the ones he can only see through his computer screen. The researcher with a strange sadness behind his eyes, the kind of look that says he’s seen so much more than his ordinary world has to offer. 

Yes, for the first time in Techno’s life, things are getting interesting. And even if he’s allowed himself to be contained by them, he doesn’t mind. He’s gotten good at being patient, after all. 

And now, for the first time in Techno’s life, he feels there may be something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an SCP-style fic, so if you see any mistakes or misuse of terminology, please point them out. Other constructive criticism is appreciated as well. I'm trying to improve my writing, after all!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cast list:
> 
> SCP-7777: cscoop, traves, jschlatt, Slimecicle, Hugbox and Ted Nivison (also featuring Jawsh)  
> SCP-7760: Wilbur Soot (also featuring Jawsh)  
> what it means to be human: traves, cscoop, jschlatt, Slimecicle, Hugbox and Ted Nivison (also featuring Wilbur)  
> SCP-7336: Technoblade (also featuring Philza and TommyInnit)  
> SCP-7171: JustaMinx and Nihachu  
> SCP-7003: Dream (also featuring Fundy, GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap and Technoblade)  
> drawing the first breath: cscoop, traves and Hugbox  
> SCP-7288: Skeppy (also featuring BadBoyHalo)  
> SCP-7120: featuring Philza and Fundy  
> SCP-7251: Eret (also featuring Tubbo)  
> SCP-7081: Quackity (also featuring Jawsh)  
> the perks of eternity: Technoblade, also featuring Dream, Skeppy, Eret, Ted Nivison and Karl Jacobs

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reality is [REDACTED] | SCP!Dteam AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829462) by [SparkWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkWings/pseuds/SparkWings)
  * [An Oracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946892) by [Closeted_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm)




End file.
